tsubarean fireuned version
by sue the great
Summary: the real tsubarean fire
1. beginning

Tsubarean Fire

Chapter 1 "Beginning of a tale"

"Auch!" As Fye rubs his head, all the gang were on the new world and new grab Syaoran's hand and smiled

"New world!"Mokona pop out of nowhere, and landed on head of a stubborn ninja, all of the gang smiled

"Excuse me!"Syaoran saw a young lady and called her

"Yes, anything that I can help you?" ask that lady

"Can you tell me, what's is this place?"

"You at the Pekan Baru High, in the country of Ledang, by the way im Shana, final year student at this school" Shana smiled

"Thanks for the info, it seems we have enter the wrong place"

Shana smiled when she saw her friend waved hand at her, Shana wave back

"In a minute" Shana said to her friend "Okay I need to go now, but enjoy your stay at Ledang" She leaves them

"Can you feel the feather Mokona?" Syaoran asked

"Pu! I can feel it but its weak" Mokona said as then they saw a group of students heading for a cafeteria and busy chatting

"I heard that Tsubasa Club having a rally to help poor people this coming Saturday"

"They are kind hearted, even the PTA committee members always talk about them, they sure are popular"

"Especially Shana and Amy the leader, both of them really eager to help people" Other said

"Excuse me" Syaoran interrupt

"Yes, what can we help you"

"You are talking about Tsubasa Club just now right? Can you tell us where to find them?" Syaoran asked

"They're having their meeting today at the library at 3.00 pm today ,all the student are invited to the meeting."

"Library makes me have a goose bumps, can I be excluded, today" Kurogane sigh

"Kuro puu afraid of library," Mokona laugh

"SHUT UP PORK BUN!" Kurogane scream at Mokona, and the manju bun looking run away to safety when it landed on the head of a girl

"Wow so cute ,Who's plushy is this?" Asked that girl with a smile and the gang was astonished

"Im Mokona!"Mokona landed on that girl head

"Well Mokona im Amy a student at this school" Amy smiled

Sakura seems to heard of the name earlier but kind of forget where she heard it

"There she is, after her!"

Amy turned and saw couple of boys chasing her

"I need to go,see you this evening" Amy left

"Now I remember"Sakura said

"What is it?" Fye asked

"The Tsubasa club!"


	2. the club

Tsubasarean Fire "The club"

Its 3 in the evening and all the students were waiting for the meeting , Syaoran and the gang arrived and takes their seats behind another student, then they saw Shana and Amy steps into the library and takes the seat infront of the audience

"Welcome to the Tsubasa Club meeting for those new to the club im Shana the leader of this club and this is Amy my partner" Shana introduce Amy

"Today ,we gathered is to discuss a charity program to help the needy people at Brunt Alley,so any suggestion?" Asked Amy

"How about Flea market" Rocky the freshmen said

"I second that" Sakura out of nowhere said

Syaoran looked surprised to see the princess agree with the suggestion

"Its you again, how did you know about the club?" Shana said with a smile

"Just heard few student say about this club" Sakura replied

"Mind to introduce yourself?" Amy asked

Syaoran stands "Im Syaoran, and this lovely girl is Princess Sakura

"Fay D Florite at your service and that guy in black is Kuro-rin"

"Say my name properly" Kurogane takes out his sword

"Please ,can you take your sword elsewhere, we don't want this meeting to be bloody meeting" Shana said

"And im Mokona Modoki" Mokona landed on Shana's head

"Sorry we are late" Shana turn to the students who just arrived

"Nick and James, where do you go?" Amy asked

"They got stuck up with the girls aren't you?" Shana teasing the boys

Nick and James just smiled, and the meeting goes on for about 2 hours.

"So,are we agree on the suggestion?"Amy asked the students

"Yes we are agree" All of them rooted

"So we are organizing the flea market at the Ledang park this Saturday ,if no more objection we dimissed" Shana said

After all the student left,Shana and all her gangs invited the dimensional travelers for a glass of Ledang's famous ice blended

"You four aren't from this country I assume?" James asked

"Yes we are from another dimension,we come here for a reason that is to collect Sakura's memory" Syaoran replied back

"I see, memory is a very precious things we cherish in live,"Amy said

"Totally agrees with Amy, without them what life would be" Shana said then she saw tears downs from Sakura's eyes

"Sorry , I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Shana said sadly

"Its okay" Sakura said

"Can I asked you something?" Syaoran asked

"Sure,why not" Amy said

"How did you got the name of your club?"

Shana laughed, her eyes filling with joy "To tell you the truth it all begin with an incident, lets just say it begins with a suspended librarian try to get the pose back and I, Amy, James and Nick combined to form a club"

"The name come out from Shana's idea that mean feather" Amy said

"Hey guys, how bout we help them?" Shana said

"Are you wanted to help us?" Syaoran said

"Sure, why not .As we always said"

"Tsubasa helps in need" the others rooted

"Thanks, its true what they said" Sakura's long silence broke

"What they said?" Amy smiled

"You are good people" Sakura smiled

"So we are agree?" Shana said

"Yup, we can begin the search tomorrow, and Kuro got to help too," Amy said with a devilish smiled

"Agreed" Mokona landed on Kurogane's head

"Would you keep quiet" and the others laughed


	3. new rivals

Tsubasarean Fire

New rival

"I think we should start searching from the graveyard" Nick makes a suggestion when the group meets the next morning

"Is it kind of ridiculous to search for a feather in that kind of place?" Asked Amy

"What is your decision? They're seems to be lost" Shana faces Syaoran

"We don't know this place yet, so we will follow you" Fay answer with a smile

Amy nodded, "Well then since there is eight of us here, we should split to search it, Shana , Nick, Syaoran and Sakura in one team and the rest of us in another team"

"Agreed, so guys gear up"Shana said with a serious tone

And the two group headed for different direction, east and west, Shana's team search from the park and the streets, while Amy's team search at the school

"No luck at the moment, but we will keep searching" Shana said to the gang cheerfully

"Yeah, Shana's right. Never give up" Syaoran agrees

"Hey, what are you doing here?, Owh and the Tsubasa club is here also"

"Leave them alone Tina, the rivalry is between us" Shana grab her fist to the girl with a pony tailed hair

"If you dare, challenge me now!" Tina takes out the feather

"There it is" Syaoran screamed and run towards Tina but Nick stopped him

"Let us handle this; we don't want you to get hurt"

"Syaoran, can you look after Sakura-Chan. Nick lets go!" Shana yelled

"Yes, lets do it" Nick dodged rock that been thrown to him

Tina releases some kind of energy ball and throws the ball towards Syaoran but Syaoran dodge it and use his martial art skills to protect Sakura

"Hey, you just so coward aren't you?" Shana challenges Tina

"How dare you say like that!" And Tina throws another energy ball towards Shana, luckily Syaoran dissect the ball and kick it elsewhere

"Let me help you, that feather is Sakura's memory" Syaoran said

"Look out!" Shana pushed Syaoran and the ball hit her,leaving a very serious injury to Shana

"Why are you doing that for?" Syaoran asked

"Because its my sworn duty to helps people in need" Shana said

Another ball came in fast but it been slash by a sword,Syaoran and Sakura look ,Amy and her team has arrived

"Are you okay?" Kurogane asked

"Yeah, but Shana's badly hurt there" Sakura replied

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Shana said

"Guys, we have to retreat, Shana is badly hurt" Syaoran said

"But, that her memory, you should fight for it" Amy objected

"And let Shana suffer because of me?, Not a chance." Sakura said with a stern voice

"I guess you are true, we will retreat for now" Amy replied looking at Shana that really weak


	4. shana's story

Tsubasarean Fire

Shana's story

"Is she alright?" Asked Sakura to Amy that sits beside Shana that still unconscious due to attack from Tina

"I hope so, but from the looks of it its bad" Amy explained

"Fay, cant you do anything to heal her?" Ask Syaoran

"I can but its her determination that will saved her" Fay replied

"Its all my fault, if I can saved her, nothing will happens"Sakura said

"Its not your fault Sakura-Chan, Shana is indeed a very daredevil herself" Amy replied

"So what's up between Shana and that girl Tina?" Fay asked

"It happens 2 years ago when Shana was a very young freshmen herself" Amy said

(Flash back 2 years ago)

"Hey Shana,do you heard that our futsal team having their tryouts this evening" Tina said

"Yeah, I herd about it, so are you join the tryout?" Shana asked back

"Sure, and I hope you'll come too" Tina gave a smile

" I don't think that's a good idea" Shana decline

"Come on,if its not for tryout and do it for me okay" Tina persuade Shana

Shana lost in deep thought ,and then she smiled " Okay im going to the tryouts"

"That's more like it" Tina grab her fists and punches Shana's shoulder playfully

(At the futsal tryouts)

"Come on try it" Tina pushes Shana to the field

"I rather not" Shana replied

"Don't be a sore sports" Tina teased

"Okay, but I still thinks that a very bad idea" Shana replied and start playing, and shockingly Shana a better futsal player than Tina herself ,after the tryouts

"Shana, you are part of the team now, and Tina, you should try harder" Mr. Burn the coach says, Tina was so furious by the comment slammed doors of the futsall center, Shana feel bit odd with Tina's reaction

"Hey Tina, wait off"Shana ran after Tina, and she gave Shana a look

"You know this will happens don't you?" Tina said cynically

"I don't know what are you talking about?" Shana replied

"Stop pretending Shana, you know that im going for the tryouts and I will bring you along"

"If you know this will happens will you bring me long? Think it and reasoned Tina. We are grown up not a kid anymore "

"I don't want to hear about it,and for now on you are not my friend anymore"

"What?" Shana stunted

(End of Flashback)

"That's what make Shana and Tina a rival till now" Amy end her stories,and the travelers were touch by that story

"Why are you telling them that?" Amy turned, Shana looks very dark indeed

"They have to know it" Amy replied

"Its my problems, and I know how to handle my problems" Shana said, Sakura walked towards Shana and held Shana's hands

"There is a time friendship turn sour; they have high and low on the relation,it's the matter how we deal with our problems, you and Tina can solve this matter right?"

"Sakura-Chan"Shana said

"It's the time that you and Tina let go of your ego, surrender does not means defeat"

"Then its time to get the feather back" Shana said with a full spirit

"Are you sure you can do it Shana?" Syaoran asked

"Well,the wounds is heal now ,guys its time to show them how we handle problems Tsubasa club style"

"Yeah" Everybody agrees

(3 episodes to go,till the finale of Tsubasarean fire)


End file.
